


Верное решение

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Эйва выглядела жалко. Она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной, как в эту минуту. В том, что ребёнок был от Коннора - сомнений не было. Последние полгода Эйва встречалась только с ним, хоть их отношения были негласными. Они часто делали вид, что просто коллеги, вечно оспаривающие решения друг друга, касающиеся лечения пациентов. И вопрос о том, что они действительно пара - никогда не поднимался.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 4





	Верное решение

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roadstead, but I couldn't get past Rhekker... It hurts that they had a bad ending. They don't deserve shit.
> 
> waiting for your comments. ♥

Бросив на стол третью или четвертую тест-полоску, настойчиво показавшую положительный результат, Эйва практически впала в апатию. Несколько дней она старательно отбрасывала навязчивые мысли о том, что её подводит тело. Надежда помогала ей держаться, намекая на недосып, связанный с тяжёлыми сменами, который и привёл её к слабости и тошноте. Ещё Эйва списывала своё паршивое состояние на недавнюю ссору с Коннором. Мужчина решил уехать из Чикаго, получив прекрасное предложение от самого крупного медицинского центра мира - клиники Майо.

Несколько месяцев назад Эйва не могла и подумать, что будет испытывать непередаваемое чувство потери, если Коннор куда-либо уедет, покинет её. Так что сейчас был тот самый момент, когда всё внутри неё разрывалось пополам.

Выдохнув, смахнув чёртовые полоски в мусорное ведро, Эйва ушла в гостиную, устало ложась на диван. Ей казалось, что последние часы были кошмаром. Однако, чересчур реальная тошнота перечёркнула мысль о неудачном сне. Надавив пальцами на виски, Эйва пыталась построить цепочку следующих действий. Факт, что она беременна, никуда нельзя было спрятать или выкинуть, как те тест-полоски. Оставалось только понять, что делать дальше.

Внезапно подхватившись, Эйва быстро открыла тумбочку, вытащив противозачаточные таблетки, которые исправно принимала, следуя инструкции. Слегка нахмурившись, она припомнила, как забыла выпить очередную дозу, отложив на "потом". В итоге "потом" растянулось на неизвестный период времени. Ожидаемая злость на себя за опрометчивый поступок так и не пришла. Беккер лишь окончательно сникла, а затем желудок отправил её в туалет.

Позже, кутаясь в плед, Эйва выглядела жалко. Она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной, как в эту минуту. В том, что ребёнок был от Коннора - сомнений не было. Последние полгода Эйва встречалась только с ним, хоть их отношения были негласными. Они часто делали вид, что просто коллеги, вечно оспаривающие решения друг друга, касающиеся лечения пациентов. И вопрос о том, что они действительно пара - никогда не поднимался. За пределами больницы уровень отношений между Коннором и Эйвой был высоким. И один раз женщине показалось, что они могли бы стать супругами.

Потянувшись за телефоном, Эйва практически сразу отдёрнула руку. Она хотела позвонить Коннору, но не знала, что скажет. Фраза: "Я беременна", когда дней пять они игнорировали друг друга, срываясь на колкости, точно прозвучала бы глупо. К тому же, Коннор через неделю должен был улететь в другой штат, и ему определённо не было никакого дела до ребёнка.

Организм давал сбой, напоминая Эйве о пропущенном обеде и ужине, но отсутствие решения в неожиданной ситуации - мешало подняться с дивана и отправиться на кухню. Подавив очередной рвотный позыв, она без всякого желания спустила ноги на пол, уже собираясь пойти к холодильнику. Неожиданный стук в дверь прервал её слабые начинания. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на часы, Эйва нахмурилась, точно не предполагая, кто мог прийти в десятом часу вечера.

Накинув поверх майки и свободных длинных штанов махровый халат, Беккер открыла дверь, даже не удосужившись узнать личность пришедшего. В голове всплыла сцена, когда Коннор ругался, что она слишком беспечна, всегда сразу же открывая дверь, не проверяя, кто за ней стоит. Лёгкая улыбка от невольных воспоминаний осела на лице женщины, но мгновенно испарилась при виде Коннора.

— Привет, Эйва, — неуверенно произнёс Коннор, сразу же нахмурившись, оценив её паршивый вид, — ты заболела?

Отстранённо сделав шаг назад, Эйва без слов впустила внутрь мужчину, сделав это исключительно на автомате. Коннору ничего не нужно было говорить, поэтому он сразу прошёл в гостиную, подмечая валявшийся на полу плед.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — Безэмоционально спросила Эйва, встав подальше от Коннора, как будто защищаясь.

— Не хотел уезжать, так и не помирившись с тобой, — произнёс Роудс, пристально глядя на женщину, — это было бы неправильно.

— А что было бы правильно? Уехать из Чикаго, бросив девушку? — Резко выдала Эйва, вскинув руки. Сейчас её состояние было неустойчивым, чтобы пытаться мирно вести беседу. 

— Ты сама сказала, что поступила бы также, будь у тебя предложение от лучшей клиники, — совершенно спокойно напомнил Коннор, на чуть-чуть приблизившись к ней, чувствуя, что что-то было не так.

— А ты хотел услышать, что я отказалась бы из-за тебя, получив такое приглашение? — Беккер скептично изогнула бровь, пытаясь не выдать своего реального отношения, прекрасно зная, что не смогла бы уехать, тем самым расставшись с Коннором, только ему не нужно было это знать. Непонятная гордость не давала ей раскрыть карты перед ним. 

— Ты бы отказалась? — Настойчиво отозвался Коннор, уже находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Эйвы, выучив, когда необходимо было обнять её и не дать наговорить необдуманных глупостей.

— Бессмысленный вопрос, Коннор, — легко уйдя от ответа, хмыкнула Эйва, чувствуя в своих словах неприятную горечь.

— Эви, — мягко позвал Коннор, а затем заключил её в объятия, наконец-то выдохнув.

Коннор знал, что во многих ситуациях Эйва скрывала своё настоящее отношение, отводя взгляд, покусывая изнутри щеку. Если в рабочих моментах женщина была идеальным уверенным специалистом, то в человеческих - она прикрывалась колкостями, чувствуя себя оголённой. Наедине с ним она была хрупкой. 

— Мы никогда не говорили о "нас", — негромко заговорил Коннор, продолжая обнимать дорогую женщину, — всё происходило, как само собой разумеющееся. 

Напрягшись, Эйва подняла голову, внимательно смотря в лицо Коннору. Они действительно впервые подняли эту тему. Ей стало не по себе, как будто сейчас Коннор должен был поставить жирную точку, дополнив, что всё было прекрасно, но... Как назло, тошнота вновь дала о себе знать, только Эйва держалась, даже, если ради слов, которые окончательно всё перечеркнут.

— Твоя поддержка. То, что ты всегда оказывалась рядом, когда я так нуждался в этом - ещё тогда нужно было вслух признаться, что ты моя, — тихо продолжал Коннор, опустив ладонь на щеку Эйвы, — вместо этого я избегал признаний, и говоря сейчас об этом, мне очень жаль...

Эйва точно была уверена, что Коннор не переставал говорить, но его голос будто пропал. Она отчаянно смотрела на открывающийся рот мужчины, но не слышала ни одного звука, провалившись в вакуум. Тело подводило. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Эйва закрыла глаза, теперь не только ничего не слыша, но и не видя.

Крепкие руки сразу подхватили падающую женщину. Коннор осторожно перенёс её на диван, быстро проверяя пульс и остальную реакцию на внешний мир. 

— Эйва! Дорогая, что случилось? Эви, ты меня слышишь? — Не на шутку испугавшись, Коннор пытался привести её в чувство, легко шлёпнув ладонями по щекам, облегчённо выдохнув, поймав реакцию.

Жмурясь от резкого света, Эйва попыталась присесть, но Коннор остановил её, возвращая в горизонтальное положение. 

— Тише-тише, — успокаивающе произнёс он, подняв с пола плед, укрыв им Эйву, — как ты? Голова кружится?

— Я в порядке, — хрипло выдохнула Беккер, одним лишь голосом выдавая себя, — пить...

Кивнув, Коннор быстро ушёл на кухню. Наливая воду, он случайно опустил взгляд на мусорное ведро, замечая валяющийся рядом с ним использованный тест. Поставив стакан на стол, Коннор медленно поднял полоску. Он прекрасно знал, что она означала.

Немного задержавшись, Роудс вернулся обратно, помогая Эйве удобно сесть, отдавая стакан. 

— Эйва, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Твёрдо произнёс Коннор.

— Устала на работе, тебе ли не знать, — Беккер пожала плечами, демонстративно зевнув, — ты сказал, что избегал признаний. Признаний в чём?

— Что мы встречаемся, — ответил Коннор, проведя рукой по волосам, не уходя от темы, — чёрт, Эви... Завтра утром поедем в больницу, нужно сдать анализы, проверить состояние ребёнка. 

Замерев, Эйва взволнованно перевела взгляд на Коннора, полностью сбросив маску безразличия, с которой она встретила его ранее. Она была напугана, что не укрылось от мужчины. Коннор взял её руки в свои, большим пальцам поглаживая их, пытаясь таким нежным действием успокоить.

— Коннор, не нужно, — заикнулась Эйва, отдёрнув руки, заметно сгорбившись, — во-первых, тест может обманывать... Я ещё проверю, а, во-вторых, ты уезжаешь. Мне не нужны одолжения или жертвы.

— Так, — терпеливо вздохнул Коннор, насильно пересаживая женщину к себе на колени, крепко удерживая её, говоря в шею, — дыши спокойно, Эви. Во-первых, ты использовала больше трёх тестов, я видел. Во-вторых, я сказал, что избегал признаний, и говоря сейчас об этом, мне очень жаль. Я хочу наверстать упущенное, а ещё хочу остаться с тобой. Ты не вовремя упала в обморок, глупышка.

— Как же Майо? — Только и смогла проговорить Эйва, развернувшись лицом к лицу Коннора, держась на его коленях. Ей всё казалось, что она спала. Спала с момента тех положительных тестов, только теперь ей не хотелось просыпаться. 

— Сейчас меня волнуешь ты, — Коннор осторожно упёрся лбом в её лоб, широко улыбаясь, поправляя себя, — "вы". 

Коннор взял лицо Эйвы в ладони, со всей любовью целуя в губы. Он знал, что поступал правильно, поставив на первое место Эйву Беккер, такую гордую и уверенную женщину, которая с первых секунд смогла заполнить собой его сердце, с первой их встречи.

_— Эйва, — улыбаясь, она сразу вытянула руку вперёд, смотря ему в глаза.  
— Коннор, — пожимая ей руку, представился он. _


End file.
